The Death of Five
by ForeverDarkness13
Summary: A take on Purple Guy killing the five children. There's not too much plot, in fear of messing up timelines. (not my cover pic)
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the corner of the noisy room, trying hard to keep the disgust off of my face. _What I wouldn't do for some quiet right now..._

It was some kid's birthday today, and the place was even more packed than usual. It was these days I hated the most. But it would be worth it. _It's nearly time._

Four other children were closer to the birthday boy than the rest of the unruly bunch. They were laughing at something the blonde one had said. _Probably friends. Hm..._

A small smile made its way onto my face. _I think I've waited long enough. I can't stand being here any longer. And this opportunity is too good to resist._

I waited until the time was right; the kids had been all but left alone while they played, the parents trusting me, the all trustworthy employee, to keep them in check. After assuring the parents a bit more, I slipped away into the back room, and walked over to the gold-coloured animatronic lying on the floor. In my long time at this horrid location, I had learned how to operate this rabbit suit. It would help me now.  
Being cautious, I entered the suit. I tested walking around in it, before exiting the room, making sure the adults were busy, and walking over to the birthday kid.

 _Wow it's a bit hot in here._ I found the brunette boy sitting at one of the party tables with his friends. I walked up to them, and his face immediately lit up.

"Hey there kids! I heard that it's someone's birthday today." I waved stiffly.

"It's my birthday today Mr. Rabbit!" The boy laughed with wide eyes. "We're having a party here!"

"Did you know, that we have a special place that's only for special birthday boys and their friends?"

"Really!?" The dark haired one exclaimed.

I gently patted his head. "Why of course! There's cake, ice cream, and all kinds of treats for special children. Would the young boy like to come?"

He jumped up with a massive smile. _He just might tear his own face apart if he smiles any wider.  
_ "Oh yes please Mr. Rabbit! Come on guys, let's go!"

I led them into the back room. I waited at the door, ushering them in. "It's in here children!"

"Um...Mr. Rabbit...this doesn't look like a special place..."

"That's because it isn't." I closed the door behind me, and switched on the dim light.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" The red-head asked.

They all stood slightly huddled together. I laughed, and carefully took the suit off. "Man it's nice to get out of that thing I'll admit."

The boy looked horrified. "You..you're not..."

I laughed again their pathetic faces while I locked the door and kicked the suit away. "Not a robot? You're quite right. I'm as human as you are...well, in a sense anyway."

I casually walked towards the table at the back, to where I had my 'tools' hidden just in case. As I suspected, two of the kids rushed towards the door and tried to get it open. _Stupid little brats._

I turned around, gloves on and knife in hand. The blonde girl was closest, so I grabbed her head and held the knife against her neck. She let out a yelp. "Now. If you don't want me to slit your friend's neck right here, I suggest you get away from the door, and sit against that wall there." I motioned towards the wall to the left.

They all hesitated. The dark haired one had his fists clenched.

 _Let's move this on a bit._ I started slowly dragging the knife across her neck; shallowly, but enough to bleed a bit. She screamed.

The red headed one yelled in fury. "OKAY! JUST STOP HURTING HER!"

I pulled the knife away slightly. "Go on." I motioned towards the wall again.

The birthday kid, with tears in his eyes, slowly walked towards the wall, followed by the others. They sat down in a row. "Good children." I grinned.

I dropped the girl's head and she fell to the ground with a cry. The blonde boy got up halfway. I pointed the knife warningly towards him. "You. Sit down. Now."

After a second, he sat down again, fear mixed with anger on his face.

I tied her wrists and ankles together, then proceeded to do the same with the other four. Then, as an after thought, I duck taped their mouths. When I finished, I admired my handy work. _Finally...all these years of hell have finally paid off. I will take my time with this._

I dragged the girl towards the centre of the room, in front of the others. "Stupid kids. If you think about it, it's your own fault. Always so noisy and...everywhere! Jesus there's always kids here, kids there. Little brats who's parents never monitor. Especially in this god forsaken place. But come now little one. It's time to make up for it all."

"Wha..what are you going to do to us?" The blonde asked in fear.

"Oh, nothing much. Just...this..." Holding her arms over her head, I took the knife and slit a line just above her right elbow. She let out a scream.

I could hear the muffled screams of the others, but it wasn't too much of a problem. _I can ignore it easily. It's her I want to hear for now._

"Aw...your scream is beautiful. Let's hear it more, shall we?" I slit an identical line across her other arm. She screamed again, tears spilling from her widened eyes.

I relished after every cut, as her screams carried across the air. I cut slits all the way up to her wrists, careful not to hit a major vein. Blood ran down her paling skin, like paint on a canvas. Her shaking disrupted it's running, causing it to spray around.  
I smirked. "You're' making a mess, you know that? But no matter, because it's worth it!"

I left her crying on the floor, and I went to wipe off the knife. _Hm..._ I left the knife on the table.

I went back to her, and held her face up. Her eyes were dull, her tears still managing to flow. "Let's see...I think it's about time I get to the others. But...one last thing." I let go of her again and went over to the broken animatronics in the back. _Ah...these old characters. You will also help me today. Well...she is a girl, so I think she can go into the chicken._ I bent down and opened the larger toolbox there. Amongst many tools, I picked up the one that I was looking for.

I dropped the tool next the girl, and she whimpered slightly. I could see the others had tried to move. "Ha ha...you guys should know, I don't take kindly to disobedience you know...when I can help it. So get back against the wall or I will STAB your bloody EYES OUT!"

I couldn't help smile as they quietened down. "Now. Little lady, out time must end now." I picked up the hammer from the floor. I kneeled down, and positioned it over her head.

"W..w..wait...no...don't..." She choked. "Wait...nonono wait...PLEASE!..."

I brought the hammer down. With a sickening crack, her cries were cut off. I marveled at how easily her skull had caved in, one of her eyes squished and mixing with the blood. I let out a hearty laugh, before picking up her corpse and dumping it a bit further away.

I could see the shock in the eyes of her friends. "That was lovely, but I'm not ending it here. Who shall go next?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was funny, listening to their muffled cries. "How scared you all look! It's adorable." I grinned.

I slowly walked over to them, laughing as they tried to shuffle away. "Hm...which one, which one...oh I know! The spirited red-head!"  
I grabbed his shoulder and threw him into the centre of the room. A muted shout followed. I retrieved my knife from the table and crouched next to him. Holding the knife close to his face, I chuckled as his eyes widened slightly. With my other hand, I ripped the duck tape from his mouth.

"Ow! Hey!" The child spat. "YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU!? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU JERK! SOMEONE WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL..."

Bored of his ranting, I swiftly stabbed him in the stomach. He let out a choking yell, hunching over. I stabbed him again, and his body spasmed. Blood sprayed from the wounds, as well as from his mouth. I grinned as I stabbed him again, and again, and again, even after he was still. More blood splashed around, coating me and the surrounding area in it. _Such a nice color..._

With one last stab, the knife was buried deep within his torso. I loved the look of his dead face, so dull and lifeless. And best of all, silent. With a a squelching sound, I tore out the knife and wiped it off. I then dumped the body near the girl's one. I was feeling better and better.

Once again, I plucked a child from the rest of the bunch. "Ah, the cry-baby birthday boy. What a way to spend your birthday, hey?" I took the tape from his mouth. He was crying; small annoying noises.

"How could you do this...?" He sobbed.

I shrugged. "Easily. I just take this knife here..." I raised the knife with one hand, the other holding his arms down. "...and put it...here!" I stabbed his hand. An ear piercing scream emitted from his mouth. The knife easily sliced through his flesh, bursting through the other side of his palm.

Unintelligible shrieks tore through the semi-silence. I frowned as I really had to hold the crying child down.  
"Stop moving would ya?" I muttered. I slammed his arms down and ripped out the knife, earning more screaming. A smile replaced my frown as I stabbed through his other hand. Splatters of blood burst from the hole as I ripped out the knife and chucked it to the ground.

 _A more personal death here will be fitting._ My hands found their way around his neck, and I squeezed.

"Aaaugh...wait...s..sto..." The boy coughed. His arms weakly tried to push me away, but to no avail.

I laughed and squeezed harder, watching his eyes bulge. I could feel his life draining away, and it was glorious.

"...h...he..l...p..."

His body lay still. I held on for a second longer, before releasing the boy, who fell back with a soft thud. A tear slowly fell down his face.

The knife was cleaned and the body moved.

I stood in front of the other two, who for some reason had gone quiet. "What? You guys... _scared?_ "

Their eyes were transfixed to the corpses of their friends, their cheeks visibly moist with tears. I dragged the dark haired kid to the middle, and he barely kicked out at all. _I wonder if he's in shock?_

I ripped the tape from his mouth. "What shall I do with you? Oh I know!" I pinned down his head, and I let the knife hover over his left eye. "You have nice eyes, you know. I'd love to keep them as souvenirs!"

At that, the boy started thrashing a bit more, eyes gloriously wide. "No...wait...please don't...!" He cried. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! WAIT...WAIT WAIT NO!"

I drove the knife straight through his eyeball.

He screamed in agony as his eye all but split in half, blood shooting from the socket. I slowly twisted the knife around, and the child's screeches increased in volume. After hearing several snapping noises, I wrenched the knife out, with the eyeball attached. The boy still screamed on, tears of blood spilling from the hole in his face.

I slid the eye off of the knife, and placed it on the floor. "I want the other one as well!"

And with swift movements, I punctured his right eye. As with the other, I turned and wrenched the knife out with the eyeball. The boy vomited, the putrid liquid mixing with his blood, bubbling out from his mouth.

He was barely moving; barely alive. So I slashed the blade across his neck. He made gurgling sounds, and blood spewed from all his wounds. I stared in wonder as he bled out, and left him as I wiped the blade. When I came back, he was dead. I chucked his corpse onto the pile, kicking his eyes with him. "I changed my mind. I'm not going to keep them."

And that left the last child, the blonde boy crying at the wall. He too was hauled to the centre. I took off the tape, but he didn't do anything. He was staring at me with his dull eyes.

I couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. _...stupid brat._

I hid it with a smirk. "Anything you'd like to say?"

He closed his eyes. "Yo..you killed them all..." He opened them again, fresh tears flowing. "J..just...get it over with then..."

I smiled wider. "I'll admit you've got guts kid. Not that it will help you..." _Oh wait...the time!_ I suddenly realised. _How long have I been here? Hopefully not too long...but I'll need to finish now. I've gotten what I've wanted, so I'm not going to risk it._

"Hm...I might just have to grant you your wish. I seem to have run out of time to play, so I'll have to cut this a bit short."

I took the knife, and positioned it under his chin.

"You know..." The boy's eyes were closed again. "You're not going to get away with this..."

I just chuckled and plunged the blade through his neck. After a few seconds of squirming, he lay dead. _Finally..._

I stood up, feeling something in me that I hadn't felt since that day outside of that diner. _When I first killed..._

I started laughing, letting the full feeling wash over me. The knife clanked to the ground, and I pressed my hands to my head. It was amazing to let loose after so long. After a small while, I redirected my focus to the task at hand. I went over to the machines at the back.

It was then that I realised that in my excitement at my opportunity, I'd failed to notice a dilemma. "Four suits...five bodies..." For some reason though, I felt no panic. I couldn't use the spring suit, as it would be checked at some time. I just shrugged it off. _I wore gloves, so even if one is found, they'll have no evidence against me!_

Having reassured myself, I carried the girl's body towards the animatronics, and started stuffing her into the chicken. Bones crunched and snapped as I shoved her corpse inside it. The same happened to the other three. Soon, they had disappeared. I picked up the blonde boy's body, and with little thought, hid him behind some large boxes. I threw one on top of him for good measure.

I thoroughly cleaned up the mess with the extra bottles of bleach, dropped the gloves and weapons into a suit, wiped off the visible blood on myself, and changed into a spare uniform I had kept handy. After disposing of the bloodied uniform and packing up the tools, I was ready to leave.

I looked around, making sure I hadn't missed anything, and unlocked the door. Opening it, I took a deep breath. _It's done. I have finally done it again._

I smiled, before switching off the light.


End file.
